Help:Category Help
__NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ Need help with categories? Don't know what to put on your page? Look no further! * Please note that this page is outdated, meaning that there are some categories that need to be added. This list contains all of the current categories. * If you want more information on content categories, please look at this blog post by Rose. List of Categories and Their Uses * Category: Females ** Use this category for dragons/humans/creatures that identify as females and use she/her pronouns. * Category: Males ** Use this category for dragons/humans/creatures that identify as males and use he/him pronouns. * Category: Sonas ** Use this category for your sona. A sona page is typically personal, but is a fun way to show off your personality. Sonas can be dragons, humans, witches, or any other magical creature you desire. * Category: Characters ** Use this category for your OCs. OCs can be dragons, humans, or any other type of magical creature. Also use their respective species category (i.e., humans, elves, dragons, etc.) * Category: Work In Progress ** Use this category for pages that aren’t complete, or are a work in progress. * Category: Help Page ** This category should only be added to pages like the or this page. * Category: Humans ** Use this category for character pages of humans. Unless they’re a ‘hybrid,’ only the “Humans” category should be used. * Category: Dragons ** Use this category for character pages of dragons. Unless the character is a ‘hybrid,’ only the “Dragons” category should be used. *** Use the category Dragon Types for dragons types, such as ‘normal,’ two-legged, etc. * Category: Elves ** Use this category for character pages of elves. *** The category Elf Types is used for elf types, such as earth, wind, water, fire, etc. * Category: Fairies ** Use this category for character pages of fairies. Unless they’re a ‘hybrid,’ only the “Fairies” category should be used. *** The Fairy Types category should be used for fairy types, such as light, dark, etc. * Category: Witches ** Use this category for character pages of witches. Despite witches technically being humans, only the “Witches” category should be used unless they’re a ‘hybrid.’ * Category: Anthropomorphic ** Use this category for character pages of anthro animals. Unless they are a ‘hybrid,’ only the “Anthropomorphic” category should be used. * Category: Pheonixes ** Use this category for all pheonix characters. * Category: Bird-like Creatures ** Use this for all your other bird-like creatures, such as rocs. * Category: Other Creatures ** Use this category for character pages of mermaids, goblins, etc. Unless they are a ‘hybrid,’ only the “Other Creatures” category should be used. * Category: Species ** Use this category for species, such as dragons, humans, fairies, etc. * Category: Public ** Use this category for pages that anyone can edit! Example of these pages are Humans, Witches, Fairies, Dragons, etc. * Category: Stories ** This is where all of the stories will go. Category:Help Page